The forgotten date
by dreamygirl1796
Summary: "you don't have time for me, so why should we continue this relationship, I think we should break up." was the last words of Pepper, what be will be the reaction of Tony to Pepper's statement when he forgot their date. Will it be the end or there's something else behind it! Read out to find out what will happen!


**Hi everyone, I know I should be updating The bet, but am still working on it. And it would certainly takes some time so this story is just to entertain you guys until I finish with the next chapter. So enjoy reading.  
**

"Tony you are still here!" exclaimed an angry Pepper.

"Oh hi babe" he greeted without looking at her as he was busy upgrading his armor.

"What the heck Antony, do you remember that you said you would take me on a date and for your info it's TODAY!" she said angrily. And as for Tony his eyes grew big, he has just realized that he totally forgot about their date."

" _Damn I forgot our date, and she is calling me by my full name, not good tony, how could I forget our date, I am such an idiot! Now think of something."_ He mentally scolded himself and turned to give an explanation and he froze, he was at loss of words, the sight of a certain redheaded made him dumbfounded. Pepper had worn a strapless knee length pink dress, and chose to let her long flaming red hair cascade down her shoulders added a light make up plus high heels which made a certain genius' jaws dropped open literally. 

"Wow!...Pep…you look beautiful" he said amazed.

"Thanks" she reply with a blush.

"But that doesn't mean you are forgiven, I can't believe you forgot Again! You are always busy, am fed up of all this, you don't have time for me, so why should we continue this relationship, I think we should break up." And she turned around, hearing all this Tony started panicking, that was what he fears the most. Because all of his duties as Iron man and as Antony Stark he would not be able to give Pepper much of his time. It happened the same situation with Whitney but then he didn't love her, he had just took pity of her but with Pepper it's different, he loves her with all his heart and he don't want to lose her. He could feel the palms of his hand wet with sweat, his heart was beating at full speed. Every words that she just said was echoing in his head,

"Pep I know that I messed up, and it's all my fault I forgot about our date again and I have been the worst boyfriend ever and please don't break up with me. I promise that from now on I will change, and try my best for our relationship to works, I love you so much please don't do this," he said as put his hands on her waist and make her turned, but Pepper shoved his hands away and turned again.

This made Tony more scared, just when he was about to speak, he saw Pepper's body vibrating as if she was crying in silence. He was ready for the worst but then he heard a laugh! And it was none from the other than his girlfriend. She turned around laughing, she was actually LAUGHING!

"To..tony… you..you should have seen your face, it was priceless" she managed to say between her laughs.  
"What! But when you said … Wait a sec all this was fake?" astonished and kinda relieved asked Tony.

"Umm…. Yeah, it was your punishment for forgetting again our date… you seriously believed that I can break up with you" she became more serious, come closer to him, put one hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. "Tony from the moment you asked me to become your girlfriend and I said yes, I knew the implications. You have duties both as Iron man and as Antony Stark, which I can't ignore, and my duties as your girlfriend is to love, support and be with you in every steps in of your life. And also it's part of my duty to remind if you forgot about our dates" she winked at him, " also for me you are the best boyfriend in the whole world, I love you Tony" she said while looking on those blue electric eyes.

"I…I don't know what to say, apart from I feel like am the luckiest man in the whole world, i don't know what I've done to deserve you. I know I've been neglecting you these days because of my duties but I have also my duties towards you as your boyfriend, and I promise you from today I will try, no not try but I will do everything for our relationship to work. " and he put a hand on her cheek to bring her more closer to him, "I love you Patricia Potts, I am truly, deeply, madly in love with you." And… as expected in these kind of situation where the hero and heroine have confessed their love to each other, they shared a deeply passionate kiss and forgot totally about their 'supposed' date instead they chose to stay in the armory to watch a movie cuddling with each other and eating popcorn thus all ends well…until Iron man was needed and he had to go.

"I promise I will be quick" he kissed her one last time and armored himself.

"I will wait for you" She simply said and smile watching him fly away.

 **The end! I hope that you enjoyed reading it… it wasn't that bad right? Anyway please review and tell me about your views.** **Sayonara..**


End file.
